


What Is Unspoken, What Is Unsaid

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: There are many things that Sebastian Vettel wanted to say. He wanted to say he was in love. But he couldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this got really long really fast! Its basically where Sebastian's in F1 and Daniel's not. I hope you guys like this :)

A young German boy was seated in the crowds at Hockenheim in 1996, at the tender age of 9. He looked down on the many cars flying past his seat, the red one catching his eye the most. It was his dream to one day make it to Formula 1, and become the world champion. 

The young boy was a keen karter, a very good talent, and made friends easily on the circuit. He would visit the Grand Prix at Hockenheim, and with each passing year, he could see himself getting closer to the opportunity of his dreams.

* * *

On the other side of the world, another young boy was trying to make it into formula 1. A young Australian to be exact. He was the perfect student with the best grades possible, so his school would regularly let him race. Despite being such an academic, he was extremely talented in racing, so decided to go to follow his dreams of going to Formula 1. He still studied when abroad, and somehow got A Levels in all 3 sciences and mathematics, which opened the door to university, which he couldn't do if he wanted to kart.

The Australian chose to kart, so headed to Italy in search of racing series. He was 17 at the time, and had hardly any knowledge of the Italian language, however managed to get a place in the Formula Renault 3.5 series with an Italian racing team. He was 17 at the time, however admiment that it was the right decision.

* * *

It was early 2007 when the Australian first met the German. The curly haired brunette was about to enter his first race on the Formula Renault 3.5 series, while the blonde German was entering his last race. He was due to start driving for Toro Rosso at Formula 1, however had time for one last race in the series that bought about his contract.

He was stood in the garage of his racing team, with his team overalls on, the Belgian sun illuminating the front of the garage and car. He was determined to win, to come into the F1 season with a strong backing, wanting to impress his sponsors. When the team told him, he climbed into the vehicle, and drove it down to the starting grid. He had a 6th place start, with his teammate ahead of him in 4th.

The Australian, on the other hand, was starting 3rd on his debut. His team had delivered a great car, and he couldn't wait to race for the first time. He saw the 5 red lights flash up on screen, and they then disappeared, so lunged his car forward into the first corner, the usual place for collisions. He survived that corner, and headed up to Eau Rouge and beyond, trying not to make contact with anyone.

This pattern continued for the first few laps, until he lost positions to 2 of his rivals, leaving him in 5th. The man in 6th place was close to overtaking him coming into the bus stop chicane, however attempted the move going up Eau Rouge. The last thing the Australian remembered was seeing a white car next to his, before his vision blacked out

The German was trying to pass a man he had never seen on track before, and he thought the move would be easy. He tried up the inside of Eau Rouge, thinking that things would be plain sailing. However the blue car was resilient, not giving the space so easy. That all changed when the German's front tyre rammed into the side of his car, sending him careering off into the barriers.

"Who's that guy, is he okay?" The German pleaded down the radio, guilt immediately washing over his body. He was the cause of that young man crashing, and he could potentially be the reason why he never raced again.

"Sebastian, calm down. The man's alright. We think its Daniel Ricciardo who you crashed, but we're not too sure. Your car's fine so keep going Vettel, keep going."

All that was said did confirm his doubts and fears. It was Daniel's first, and possibly last, race. He dragged himself over the finish line in 3rd place, not caring that it wasn't a win that he so desperately craved, because the only thing worrying Sebastian was whether Daniel was okay.

Sebastian hailed the first cab to the hospital to see whether his competitior was okay or not. The news he received was that Daniel was in an induced coma.

Coma. Unconscious. Dead. Those were the thoughts plaguing Sebastian's mind, the fear of losing someone, because of his careless misjudgement.

He visited the hospital everyday, falling deeper in love everyday, although Sebastian didn't realise this fact. He thought it was standard protocol to visit, constantly wishing Daniel would get out of the coma that he was currently in. 

A month passed, Sebastian had to go off to race in Formula 1, wishing for nothing like the previous racing outing he had gone on. It was in Australia, everything about the place haunted him in this dark period. The flags, the bright sunshine, it all bought him back to the man stuck in a Belgian hospital. He raced his heart out despite the pain, becoming the youngest ever points scorer in history, with a 8th place finish. His face was plastered over every headline in Germany, and when he returned, he returned a national hero. But there was still no news on Daniel.

Another month passed, Sebastian scored more points in the season. Malaysia and Bahrain hosted races, and he was about to head off to China. It had been 2 months since he fell into the coma, and the man still haunted him. Sebastian was past the point of realising he was in love, so when the call came in he didn't care that he was due to leave for China in less than 24 hours, he made the drive to Liege.

Once there, Sebastian managed to buy some roses at the local florist, before heading to the hospital. He knew the familiar hallways off by heart, so rushed straight through them once the receptionist had signed him in. He made sure not to damage the bouquet as he ran, and when approaching room 53, he took one deep breath before entering.

All Daniel could see was bright light. He knew people were around him, he tried to grab out and reach the source of the sound and light, but he couldn't open his eyes. Am I blind? Am I dead? Those were the thoughts running through his mind. He could grab the hand of his nurse, however couldn't move other parts of his body, meaning he was restrained in his hospital bed.

He heard footsteps entering his room, ones that he didn't recognise to he of a doctor or a nurse. The figure soon identified themself, when they began to speak.

Hey Dan. I know you probably won't want to hear from me right now, but I was the one who caused everything. The accident, the aftermarth, I feel so guilty about it all. Its made me realise how much you mean to me."

The voice brushed their hand against Daniel's forehead, as he felt a hand running along his hairline. He tried to grab out to the voice, and he soon found their hand. He entwined his fingers with the other man's, and let him continue his little speech.

"It made me realise… that I care about you as more than a friend. I visited you a lot, when I wasn't racing I was at the hospital, I just wanted to see you awake again. Because damn, I think I love you Daniel. You can't die, you have to live, you have to chase your dreams, I want to be there when you do that. Please Daniel, wake up."

Sebastian was almost crying by the end of his speech, he was finding it very hard to keep in the emotions. Just when he thought hope was lost, the brunette's eyes briefly flickered open. Only for a second, but it was progress.

Daniel could feel his eyes open slightly, and tried the same again. This time, they didn't shut afterwards, and he was left staring up at the while ceiling. He could move his arms slightly, and despite the pain he propped his arms up on the side of the bed, and attempted to sit upright. With difficulty, he managed this task, and was faced with a face he thought he would never see again. The guy that he loved, Sebastian Vettel, but with roses. He was the guy who said all those things to him, the one who so desperately loved him too.

"Hi, uhm can you call a nurse please." The young Aussie asked the german, and he obliged, calling Daniel's regular nurse. His voice sounded rough, frayed, but that didn't matter, because what did matter was that Sebastian got Daniel back.

 The pair chatted a little more, before Sebastian finally confirmed what he said earlier was true. Nobody decided to speak after that, instead enjoying each other's company into the late afternoon, when Sebastian had to leave for the airport. The incident had left him in a positive frame of mind, feeling invincible, and that he could achieve some almost impossible feat in the Toro Rosso. 

He did. He came 4th. In a Toro Rosso

* * *

The years passed, the relationship became more serious. They started to date soon afterwards, but with Sebastian's growing fame and success, Daniel knew he would have to be used to hiding the truth. So he became a nurse.

He used his grades in the best way possible, leaving for Medical School in 2008. Studying for 4 years wasn't the greatest thing to Daniel, especially with Sebastian racing so many times over the various weekends. When Daniel wasn't studying, Sebastian was racing, and when Sebastian wasn't racing, Daniel was studying, so the relationship was strained, however they managed to Skype, and occasionally meet in the racing breaks, trying not to be caught.

Dating a world champion was definitely not Daniel's plan. Not at all.

It wasn't like he didn't believe in Sebastian, of course he did, it just took him by surprise.

That day, he flew out to Brazil, and watched on from the crowd. Seeing him win a world championship was everything Daniel ever wanted and more. That night, Daniel surprised Sebastian, who had no idea that his boyfriend was in the crowds, watching on. They made love for the first time, moans of pleasure escaping both pairs of lips, as skin brushed against skin.

Dating a 2x world champion wasn't his plan either. Far from it. And a 3x world champion too. They'd been together since 2007, Dan didn't know that 5 years down the line, he would be dating the 3x Formula 1 World Champion. He was just a nurse from Perth, a regular guy who worked and paid his taxes. 

Things got a little out of hand at the back end of 2013 though. Over summer break, someone leaked pictures from Sebastian's iCloud account, which included pictures of him and Daniel together. The press picked up on this quickly, and rumours started going around about Sebastian's secret gay relationship. They frowned upon the rumours, everyone meeting the story with the same disgusted reaction. Even the drivers couldn't look at him in the same way, too ashamed of the driver the field held.

He denied everything, saying they were just friends, in an effort to save his career, which was rapidly going downhill. He was a 3x world champion, almost a 4x world champion, and yet all people could care about was a relationship scandal. He had tried so hard to keep the relationship secret, and now his career had gone down the drain in seconds.

Sebastian knew he couldn't keep on going like this, so he called the one person who could really understand him, his boyfriend Daniel.

"Love, those pictures leaked, my career's going down the drain, I just need you right now. Please can you try come to one of the races in the future, I need you, I really do." the German sobbed down the phone, scared for his career in F1. The media was scrutinising him for everything, and he was struggling to cope.

"Shush Sebby, shush. You know I'm coming to Abu Dhabi, I can't come to any others though. I wish I could, I miss you too, but work need me, I'm saving people's lives. We'll be fine Seb, I know we will. You'll be a 4x world champion, and that's what they'll remember you for. And at the end of the day, always remember that I love you."

The gentle tone of the Australian made Sebastian's doubts settle. He was afraid, but with the people surrounding him, doubts seamed to ease, and his mind felt at peace.

* * *

 The final race soon came about, Abu Dhabi, which made Sebastian's mind swirl. He was a 3x world champion, who had all but won his 4th title. The nerves had set in, as if he crashed out or retired, his 4th title was at stake. He also knew he had to impress Daniel with the performance, as he was coming along to watch the race. 

Perth hospital had been super lenient with their working schedule, giving Daniel 5 day working schedules so he could go watch Sebastian racing around the world. Of course the hospital had figured it out, Daniel was a terrible liar, and so couldn't deny it like Sebastian did. That lead to him leaving on the Friday evening for Abu Dhabi, arriving on the Saturday morning. He only had access to the Red Bull centre for race day, so unfortunately couldn't come to the track on the day of arrival, which is how he ended up in an Abu Dhabi jewellers.

On the Sunday, nerves were high from both parties. Sebastian was on pole for the race, which almost guaranteed him the victory, and Daniel had the velvet box on him, watching on as his partner could become a 4x world champion. 

The lights soon faded, and Sebastian got away well, the others in the pack chasing him down though. All rounds of pit stops were complete, and the title was almost his, he was around 20 minutes away from becoming a 4x world champion. Time felt like it was going slowly for Daniel, each second feeling like 5. The tension in the garage was almost unbearable, the team pacing around nervously, and his heart was racing almost as fast as Sebastian's car, which was about to embark on the final lap. 

The car came around the final corner, and the crowd applauded the now 4x world champion. The team were all clapping in the garage, Daniel was sobbing his eyes out, he was so proud of his partner. Never did he expect to be dating the 4x world champion, never in his life did that thought cross his mind.

The podium celebrations took a little longer than expected, which just made Daniel's nerves worse. Sebastian cried on the podium, not quite believing that he was a 4x world champion. He stood proud whilst the German national anthem played, whilst Daniel's smile didn't fade. The pair were overcome with pride during the podium, however the best part of the night was yet to come.

Sebastian walked back from the podium to the garage, a German flag draped over his shoulders. All the TV crews were following him, to see him celebrate with the team who helped him to 4 titles. The team were all stood in a crowd, clearly trying to hide something from Sebastian. The team parted in 2, some moving left and some moving right, to reveal the figure behind the mass of bodies.

Sebastian started to run towards the figure, not caring about the cameras on him in that moment. He laced his hands around the figure's neck, and rested his forehead against theirs. 

"I'm so fucking proud of you Sebby, so fucking proud." Was what Daniel murmured against his lips, before removing his  hands from his neck. 

"Look Seb, we've been together for 6 years now, you helped me through everything over that time. You helped me overcome my injuries from Formula Renault, and you helped me get back driving. I owe everything to you, I owe you my life, you're an inspiration and I love you so much." 

The Australian nurse then knelt down in front of the 4x world champion, and the media let out a collective gasp. Sebastian also let out a little gasp, before tears started to fall from his eyes. Little muted sobs could be heard from the media silence, capturing the true emotions of the world champion.

Daniel then removed the velvet box from his blazer pocket, revealing the silver band, with a shining diamond in the middle.

"Sebastian Vettel, will you marry me?"

The team, the media, and most importantly Daniel, waited for Sebastian's response. 

"Of course I will Daniel!" The German tried to say through muffled sobs, overcome with emotions from one of the greatest nights of his life. The Aussie grabbed his left hand and slipped the band on, which just so happened to be the perfect fit. Applause came from the team and media, whilst Sebastian took Daniel in for a tender kiss, one with love and meaning.

He was a 4x world champion, who had just gotten engaged to his childhood sweetheart. He had achieved his dreams with the man of his dreams, and he couldn't have wished for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
